All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You
by Zyan Rose
Summary: Sólo una noche en la que estuvieron juntos, se habían conocido aquella misma noche y se habían entregado. "Todo lo que quería era hacerte el amor" un pequeño fruto de esa noche había nacido y él... Bankotsu Shichinintai vio como la mujer que le robaba el sueño durante cinco años desaparece definitivamente de su vida.


**Ésta pequeña historia nació de escuchar al grupo Heart. Y bueno espero que les guste, a decir verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo historias del BanKag, (siendo que es una de mis parejas favoritas) pero las que son de un único capítulo si son mi especialidad. Sin más cómo todas las historias BanKag van dedicadas al Círculo Mercenario.**

 **Desclaimer:** _Los personajes y escenarios de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

 **Advertencia: OoC de los personajes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único. All I wanna do is make love to you.**

•

•

•

POV. Kagome

Iba bajo la lluvia; conduciendo, mis lágrimas me dificultaban un poco la vista a través del parabrisas. No sabía que hacer… mi corazón gritaba de dolor, en el alto me detuve e irremediablemente los recuerdos regresaron a mi mente.

El hombre a quién yo amaba con todo mi ser… me había traicionado. InuYasha abrazaba amorosamente a quién yo más quería, mi hermana Kikyo. Y ella también correspondía a los gestos de InuYasha… era muy doloroso lo que acababa de mirar… ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras?

 _Kagome… yo lo siento… siempre he amado a Kikyo._

Y me sentía miserable porque incluso ella, mi hermana no me había dicho absolutamente nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado saliendo? Mi novio, o ahora mi ex novio y yo llevábamos juntos tres años.

POV. Narrador.

La luz en el semáforo cambió a verde y la joven arrancó su auto, todo lo que quería era olvidarse del dolor que sentía en su corazón. Higurashi estaba destrozada.

Había llegado de la universidad a casa de InuYasha, esperando encontrar a su amado, pues en ese día cumplían tres años de relación, consigo llevaba unos boletos para el cine. Sin embargo; mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su hermana y amado juntos…

Quiso olvidar y arrancó con furia el automóvil. El motor del auto rugió cuando ella pisó el acelerador. Pero parecía que el camino era largo… ¿a dónde? Realmente a ninguna parte; sólo quería irse lejos y no tener que enfrentar la realidad. Pero un alto más la atrapó y ella descendía de velocidad hasta ver a una persona bajo la fuerte lluvia.

Aquella persona hizo una seña para que le diera un aventón. Quiso ignorarlo, pero ella no era así; sin pensarlo dos veces paró el auto frente a aquella persona.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó la joven. Sus miradas se cruzaron y fue un momento eterno para ella, se sintió incómoda y quiso dejarlo ahí pero no pudo.

— ¿Podrías llevarme al distrito de Wa?—la voz de aquel hombre era profunda y a ella se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo.

—Claro sube—

Aquel tipo sonrió de una manera tan suya, que a Kagome se le hizo de lo más seductora. Algo en su interior brincaba al encontrarse con aquel hombre de sonrisa socarrona. Él entró y el auto se puso en marcha nuevamente.

La joven encendió la radio y la música suave comenzó a llenar el ambiente un poco incómodo para los dos.

Entre miradas la azabache, lo admiraba ¿A caso era amor a primera vista? Se preguntó pues se le hacía tremendamente guapo. Era de piel morena, unos profundos ojos azules como el mismo zafiro, su rostro era tan fino como las mismas estatuas de mármol griegas; era muy apuesto… tenía su cabello azabache o más oscuro que ella; amarrado en una larga trenza que no pudo ver pues estaba recargado en el asiento.

El automóvil anduvo durante un buen rato, en silencio de ambos y la música que los acompañaba.

— ¿Vamos en dirección correcta?

—Si gracias.

El moreno tampoco hablaba, se encontraba pensando aún sobre su reciente fracaso con su novia. Aquella despiadada Abigail lo había mandado lejos ¿A él? ¡A él! Él era Bankotsu Shichinintai y nadie lo rechazaba de esa forma… ¿Tan enamorado se encontraba de aquella bruja? Había dejado todo por ella, a sus hermanos, a su empresa… todo por ella… y ahora ahí estaba pidiendo un aventón a casa… qué patético se veía. Se sentía como un tonto, al menos en casa su hermano Jakotsu le diría _'Te lo dije'_ pero ya no se sentiría tan estúpido.

Sin embargo; ahora se encontraba ahí con una chiquilla, que le daba el aventón a su casa. Le miraba constantemente sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero pudo notar como había estado llorando. Sus ojos y mejillas hinchadas la delataban.

Pudo escuchar en la radio como el locutor anunciaba _Edge Of A Broken Heart_ de Vixen, se sorprendió al saber los gustos musicales de la chica. Dejó de prestar atención cuando ella habló.

—Creo que no podremos pasar por la carretera—dijo ella, sin mirarlo, siguió la dirección de los ojos azules de la joven y vio el gran embotellamiento de autos que había… era normal pues la lluvia era demasiado fuerte.

Suspiró con pesadez… no habría de otra. Volteó a su derecha y encontró un hotel dónde podrían pasar la noche tranquilamente.

—No soy un pervertido ni nada—se rió—Pero podríamos quedarnos en ese hotel, a pasar la noche—Bankotsu vio la cara asustada de la morena— ¡Obvio tú en una habitación y yo en otra!—exclamó con molestia pues no quería que aquella chica pensará que era un acosador sexual o un violador.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Kagome aceptó y desvió el pequeño auto a aquel conocido motel… suspiró… ¿Cuántas veces no había visitado aquel establecimiento con el hombre que ella amaba? Sintió el ya conocido escozor en sus ojos y sabiendo que tenía un polizón en el asiento del copiloto, decidió no pensar en InuYasha y Kikyo.

Estacionó el pequeño auto y ambos entraron en la recepción, donde una chica amablemente les registró dos habitaciones sencillas.

Tanto la morena cómo el chico necesitaban descansar, sus almas estaban cansadas y un buen descanso podrían alivianar sus propias calmas.

—Buenas noches—dijo la muchacha y dándole una pequeña sonrisa al morocho entró en su habitación.

Bankotsu no supo porque pero esa sonrisa tan falsa le molestó de sobre manera. No dijo absolutamente nada, pero detestaba a las personas débiles como ella… ella se estaba mostrando tan débil que la detestó.

También entró a su propia habitación y decidió no pensar en nada más; al amanecer no volvería a ver a aquella desconocida. Y realmente ansiaba que la horrorosa lluvia dejara de caer como diluvio.

* * *

La noche seguía siendo horrible, la tempestuosa lluvia no dejaba de caer. Y su corazón estaba tan herido que necesitaba la compañía de alguien más. Y sin pensarlo al salir al pasillo de aquellas habitaciones del motel sin pedir permiso, entró en la habitación de aquel hombre al que le había intentado dar un aventón.

Al entrar en la habitación vio a aquel joven, leía un pequeño libro y unos anteojos adornaban su rostro. Era tan hermoso…

—Perdón—dijo ella apenada para llamar su atención.

—Oh… ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó el moreno tranquilamente aún sin mirarla— ¿Estás bien?

—Esto… si…-la joven se encontraba un poco sonrojada— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Le temo a las tormentas—dijo la muchacha, intentando no mirar al hombre. Escuchó una sonora carcajada y sintió que su vergüenza era reemplazada por molestia. Aquel tipo era raro… primeramente se mostraba callado, luego serio y ahora intentaba burlarse de ella.

Bankotsu vio la cara de molestia de la joven y su sonrisa arrogante nació en sus labios.

—Haz lo que quieras—fueron las palabras del moreno, realmente no tenía ganas de pelear con una chica que ni siquiera conocía.

Kagome simplemente suspiró y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan cobarde ante una tormenta. Asintió en silencio y se metió dentro de las cobijas de su anónimo acompañante.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—finalmente Bankotsu había preguntado.

—Kagome—dijo la muchacha, se había volteado al otro lado de la habitación, no le miraba—Kagome Higurashi.

—Bien.

— ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bankotsu Shichinintai—fueron las palabras del moreno y él siguió su lectura.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos entendía cómo era que de un momento a otro Bankotsu había dejado de leer su pequeño libro y ahora devoraba con hambre los labios de la morocha, quien le respondía de la misma manera. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que se habían conocido se besaran de esa manera? Era como si ya se conocieran, pues sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente, Bankotsu cepillaba los labios de la joven y podía sentir como se arqueaba la fémina entre sus brazos, y Kagome podía sentir lo mismo, el masculino se estremecía al sentir los labios de la joven.

¿En verdad era posible que dos personas se devoraran de esa manera sin conocerse?

No querían interpretar las respuestas, simplemente vivían el momento.

Poco a poco la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, y Bankotsu siendo un buen amante quitaba con rapidez el suéter de la joven. Y sin permiso probó su cuello, pudo escuchar cuando la joven suspiro al sentir la lengua caliente del chico. Y ella acariciando sus hombros pues las caricias la hacían estremecer.

—Por favor, más—suspiró la joven cuando los dientes del moreno se encajaron en su cuello.

La chica con un poco de dificultad quitó su sudadera y donde pudo la aventó. Quería deshacerse de la remera que cubría el musculoso torso del chico.

Poco a poco la ropa fue saliendo hasta que ambos únicamente eran cubiertos por sus prendas interiores. La cara de Kagome era colorada, sentía vergüenza al ver cómo Bankotsu la miraba… sentía vergüenza de si pues la mirada azul la hacía sentir una verdadera mujer; nunca le había pasado con InuYasha. La pasión que sentía en esos momentos era diferente, un calor invadía su cuerpo y un lado salvaje que no conocía comenzaba a nacer dentro de ella.

Con pasión besó los labios de Bankotsu, y él respondió gustoso. No conocía a aquella mujer pero le fascinaban sus curvas. Ese sentimiento de conocerla lo hacía sentir con más deseos de tenerla para él. Con altanería en su sonrisa mientras le besaba, su mano apretó fuertemente uno de sus senos.

Kagome suspiró y con desesperación se aferró a la cama.

Bankotsu podía sentir como su entrepierna se calentaba y palpitaba al sentir a la mujer bajo su cuerpo; rozó su entrepierna con el sexo de la joven y la sintió tan húmeda. Su masculinidad estaba tensa pero él quería disfrutar del cuerpo de su compañera. Con parsimonia y elegancia de un tirón el sostén que cubría sus pechos quedó en alguna parte de la habitación.

Poco tiempo después, el moreno se dedicaba a estimular los senos de la joven, podía escuchar los suaves suspiros que ella emitía. Mientras su mano le daba un trato especial al seno de la chica, sus dedos mutilaban el pezón de la joven, podía sentir cómo entre sus dedos aquella carnosidad se endurecía. Sin descuidar los pechos de la chica, sus labios pasaron al otro dónde anteriormente habían estado sus dedos. Era una sensación única que Bankotsu le proporcionaba.

Era un momento tan mágico para ambos, no había nadie más que ellos dos en esos momentos. No existían personas ajenas a lo que estaban pasando en esos momento, solo eran ellos dos.

El moreno rozaba su sexo con el de Kagome y podía sentir como ella se estremecía, con cuidado fue quitando su pantaleta.

—Espera—dijo la joven frenándolo—No me mires—ella desvió su mirada.

—Tranquila—dijo él a su oído y terminando de quitar aquella única prenda pudo contemplar lo hermosa que la chica era. Sus pechos estaban rosados por la reciente estimulación y sus pezones erectos. Una fina capa de vellos cubría su intimidad, eran casi nulos por la estética que la joven le daba, era tan femenina que fue para su mirada algo tan erótico.

Y con una sonrisa tan suya, se la dedicó, la mirada de Kagome evitaba toparlo a él directamente a los ojos; no podía evitar la vergüenza que sentía. Pero su excitación era más profunda. Aquel hombre le pidió simplemente con caricias que entreabriera un poco sus piernas, al principio se lo impidió pero ahora ella era víctima del exquisito placer que el moreno le proporcionaba. Los dedos se zambullían con maestría dentro de sus pliegues, no era virgen, pues se había entregado al hombre que decía amar. Pero Bankotsu hacía muy bien su trabajo, miraba él con atención como la chica se retorcía en la cama y gemía suavemente, las manos inquietas de ella iban a sus pechos y los apretaba. Era tan sensual lo que miraba.

Poco a poco fue introduciendo sus dedos a ella y pudo sentir las paredes estrellas, era una sensación tan excitante, su miembro ya estaba demasiado duro y quería seguir dándole ese placer a la joven.

—B-Bankotsu—gimió y le entregó su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Los dedos del joven quedaron bañados en la miel de la chica.

—Que ruidosa—se rió y miró la cara sonrojada de la chica.

Kagome no quería quedarse atrás, la excitación que sentía en esos momentos era alta. Deseaba que aquel hombre la poseyera completamente.- y con un instinto que desconocía de su persona recostó suavemente al chico sobre la cama, y con un tirón los bóxer de aquel hombre desaparecieron, los ojos de la joven viajaron de los pies a la cabeza y ese punto de su anatomía le llamó muchísimo la atención; la pelvis de Bankotsu carecía de vello y su miembro completamente erecto le provocaba un cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, mujer?—río un poco el moreno mientras le sonreía a la chica.

Kagome en esos momentos se sentía completamente femenina ante él. Ante ese sujeto desconocido.

Y dándole una sonrisa gatuna a su amante; se acercó lentamente a aquel pene. Lo acarició y pudo escuchar el suspiro que Bankotsu emitió, y con timidez lo introdujo dentro de su boca, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero diferenciaba la situación, el momento era totalmente sensual mientras el miembro masculino entraba y salía de su boca. Bankotsu admiraba como aquella chica le devoraba y él no podía controlar las sensaciones que le estaba provocando aquella chiquilla.

Gimió cuando ella mordió sensualmente su glande y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones.

Sentía que iba a terminar pronto si la chica seguía jugando con su lengua sobre su pene, en círculos bailaba su lengua sobre el glande. Y luego dulcemente acariciaba sus testículos. Cerró los ojos y por un momento quiso depositar su semilla dentro de la boca de la joven.

—Para—ordenó y con un rápido movimiento, sentó a la chica en sus caderas y la penetró totalmente. Ella gimió.

Kagome cerró sus ojos, pues la sensación era totalmente deliciosa, el pene de Bankotsu entró completamente en su vagina. El vaivén de ambos era acompasado pero delicioso, los pechos de la joven saltaban cuando el embestía.

—Por Kami—gimió Bankotsu, de un momento a otro, él estaba sobre el cuerpo de la joven y sus embestidas eran rápidas. Podía escuchar los gemidos de la joven y como sus uñas se aferraban a su espalda…

Pronto iba a terminar.

Él mismo se aferró al cuerpo de la chica y dando violentas embestidas al cuerpo de la joven finalmente llegó al clímax junto con ella.

—Bankotsu—

—Kagome—ambos gimieron sus nombres mientras aquella exquisita sensación los recorría, aquel orgasmo los había debilitado completamente. A la joven le temblaban considerablemente las piernas, al igual que a Bankotsu. Su pecho vibraba con un sentimiento que nunca antes hubiera pensado sentir por una mujer. Aquella desconocida le provocaba sentimientos raros.

Y al mismo tiempo, el corazón de la chica brincaba, su rostro se encontraba completamente colorado. Pero ya no triste, sin darse cuenta ella se aferró al cuerpo del moreno y poco a poco el sueño la iba venciendo. Y lo mismo hizo él, abrazó el desnudo cuerpo de su acompañante y cerró sus ojos sintiéndose muy tranquilo.

•

•

•

Al abrir sus ojos parecía que todo había sido un sueño. No había ni un rastro de ella… ¿Dónde se encontraba? No lo sabía, y él no iba a buscarla.

Pero algo en su interior se sintió raro.

Y al mirar la pequeña mesita de noche al lado de la cama encontró una pequeña nota que seguramente su anónima compañera había escrito.

 _No me busques por favor. No volveremos a vernos._

 _La pasé genial contigo. Entiéndeme por favor, me sentía muy indefensa anoche._

 _De verdad que no he de olvidarte querido extraño._

 _Kagome Higurashi._

Sin saber porque; arrugó la hoja y la rompió. Poco a poco se fue vistiendo y abandonó la habitación dónde había estado con aquella mujer.

•

•

•

Cinco años habían pasado.

— ¿Mami aún tardaremos mucho?—preguntó una hermosa niña.

—Dame un momento Shunrei. Déjame enviarle ésta carta a la abuela—la lluvia era un poco fuerte esa mañana.

Tomó de la mano a su pequeña hija y entraron ambas a la oficina de correos de Japón. Al entrar a la oficina apagó su paraguas y acomodó el impermeable de su niña.

—Hola buenas tardes—llamó al hombre que estaba ahí—Vengo a enviar ésta carta por favor.

Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. Aquellos ojos azules tan profundos y los marrones.

Se quedaron sin palabras, instintivamente la azabache abrazó a su pequeña niña mientras miraba a aquel hombre.

—Eres tú—habló él… y miró a la infante que estaba en los brazos de la muchacha. Y entonces lo comprendió todo, aquellos ojos tan azules de la chiquilla eran idénticos a los suyos—No puede ser…

—Por favor, no me juzgues—la chica comenzó a sollozar—No podrías entenderlo, por favor entiéndeme… yo amo a otro hombre.

—Pero esa niña—Bankotsu no podía dejar de mirarla, la niña no entendía porque lloraba su madre. Pero aquel hombre le pareció buena persona, y sin saberlo exactamente extendió los brazos a ese hombre.

— ¡No la toques!—exclamó Kagome alejando a Shunrei de Bankotsu—Entiéndelo Bankotsu… solo quería hacer el amor contigo y tú me diste lo que él no pudo darme—dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos—No nos vuelvas a buscar, éste encuentro fue inesperado pero no nos busques.

La chica olvidó entregar su carta y salió con su pequeña hija en brazos.

Bankotsu se quedó ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada y vio como la mujer que le robo el sueño cinco años se alejaba nuevamente sin decir nada y ahora… con su hija.

 _Todo lo que quería era hacerte el amor._

Fin.


End file.
